


Sink Your Teeth Into It

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Snowpiercer (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The train is the worst he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).



> This is for sevenfoxes, who asked for some Steve/Darcy for her birthday.

Steve lived through the Depression and went hungry more often than not until he joined the Army. He thought that was the worst he would ever see, but he was wrong. The train is far worse.

People around them are dead and dying, some of starvation, and some of being consumed by the starving. He thought he and Darcy could make it, that the train would mean salvation, survival, that maybe there would be a future.

Steve was wrong, and now he, too, is part of the desperate mob.

He hates himself for thinking it, but Darcy's thighs are delicious.


End file.
